zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalker2k7 (Dannybob)
Danny Carter, or more popularly known as Dannybob or Stalker2K7 is the most popular Zoo Tycoon 2 Movie Maker. He started making such films in 2007. He made a wide variety of items, scenery, staff and animals for his machinimas. He inspired many other machinimanists such as jesusranchjohn to start their own machinimas. He is well known to be the first machinima produce. His videos gained hundreds of thousands of views. Zoo Tycoon 2 also became famous for machinimas because of him. Unfortunately these were all six years ago, and most of the items he made are long gone and are less likely used. However, some of these downloads are still preserved and uploaded to his Twitter. As of December 7, 2013, Stalker2K7 is no longer working on any Machinima. He has quitted the production of A Dawning End a year ago. Anyone can continue the legacy he made, as stated in his Twitter account. He is currently designing a game based on one of his machinimas, Mysterious Island. A few designers have taken interest in continuing his machinima, but eventually lost their interests. Allan's Story 'The Haunting of Darkwood Forest' Allan's first investigation in chronological order is at Darkwood Forest. Apparently the village has been abandoned and Allan discovers ghosts haunting the houses. As he moves into the forest he discovers C4s, headless zombies and floating heads. As he traverses further, a psychic illusion is sent to him by the cause of the undead: a giant green cat. Eventually he discovers the cat and the source of it's supernatural powers: the sail on it's back. Then Allan uses the C4 to blow up the cliff and bury the cat under tons of rock. 'Mysterious Island' Allan's next investigation is a Pacific island. On it he discovers extinct animals and a stranded ship. When he goes further into the island he discovers the Mutants: humans mutated by a genetically-engineered parasite. The mutants apparently have escaped the labs and now run amok the island. When Allan returns to the ship it is overrun with mutants, so he blows it up to prevent them escaping to the outside world, and uses a lifeboat to escape the island. 'The Things from Oslane Swamp' Allan heads to Oslane Swamp to investigate mysterious missing people at a construction site. Moving into the swamp he discovers an abandoned lab. Inside he discovers extinct animal and mutant animal projects, two of which have escaped: the Shadow Demons; large ape-like creatures with menacing claws, and the Demonite Chimps: monkeys with ferocious dispositions. Allan escapes the lab, bringing photos for proof, as the mutant animals chase him out. When he reaches safety, a woman tells him that experts have come to investigate and secure the lab, which they fail. 'The Invasion' Allan goes to a secret lab in the desert to discern mysterious events surrounding it's abandonment. When the upper floors look clear, he heads underground. Down there, he discovers dead bodies, a small space with dinosaurs, and strange events told through terminal transmissions. It appears the mutants have returned, and something new has arrived. Suddenly the dead bodies start reanimating, and Allan is sure that the green cat has returned. The Shadow Demons have survived also. As he escapes the lab he discovers green Reaper aliens wandering around, and he finds himself in a jungle environment. In the jungle he discovers an alien lifeform brought with the invasion: small, green bear-like creatures with four spikes on their faces, with which they use to slice victims in half. Allan arrives at a beach, and discovers an offshore shipwreck, with nothing but corpses and an alien bear. As the corpses reanimate, he runs back to the deck when he notices giant mechs wading to the beach. He makes it back to shore unnoticed, and witnesses a battle between the aliens and mutants, taking note of alien apes and mutated Reapers. Allan heads back into the jungle to look for a safe lab, on the way witnessing several alien-mutant battles. When Allan nears the lab, he sees the Aliens bring in their newest addition to search for him, the Ravagers, which are gigantic, dinosaur-like﻿ creatures with horns, claws and spikes. When he arrives at the lab's gates, they let him in just before a Ravager can get him. Inside, scientists tell him that Earth is invaded by aliens, the mutant parasite unleashed, and the green cat rising again. They give him the Time Belt to prevent the apocalyptic events unfolding. Allan succeeds, or he thinks he does. 'The Rise of Evil' Allan returns to his investigations after overhearing events that he had stopped, such as the green cat and the mutant parasite. He discovers more new creatures, namely: Creepers, small creatures that are only bodies and legs but spit burning acid that can be stopped by water, Dementors, harmless, ghostly creatures with teleportation abilities, and Annihilators, huge bear-like creatures with huge tusks and vicious determination. He also discovers purple Aliens, who have returned along with the Mutants and the Undead under the green cat. He also keeps noticing the presence of a Rykov Inc. and it's goal for world domination. After he escapes a besieged village he falls off a cliff and is knocked out. Meanwhile, Rykov, leader of his namesake corporation, is battling the Aliens as both sides search for Allan. After his mutants destroy an Alien outpost, an alien, Zorlak, discovers the unconscious Allan and takes him onto an alien ship. When Allan wakes up he discovers the truth: the Aliens are friendly and are against Rykov, and the Invasion was a lie made by Rykov's scientists. The aliens also give hint to other explorers and investigators (Jesusranchjohn and udaho respectively) who sided with the Aliens against other evil forces. Allan heads out to infiltrate Rykov's lab as the Aliens besiege the base against the Mutants. When Allan confronts Rykov he discovers his dead body tied to a chair with a bomb. Just as the bomb is about to explode, he is saved by the Aliens. Then they fly off to find the others and help them fight against the other evil forces at work. 'A Dawning End' Allan and his alien allies arrive at a planet some where in the universe, after they land, Allan is sent to investigate unknown blood of Aliens.Unfortunately Allan is attacked by the creature who killed the aliens and is kept two years(2010 and 2011)at the aliens' base until he is ready in early July 2011.He meets the alien he befriended named Alazek who is the head of the aliens. He woke up to find that in the two years he was sleeping, the world had been taken over by hordes of mutants that Professor Riley had unleashed upon the earth. At the moment, they are heading to Professor Riley's base on the moon. But Stalker2K7 hasn't finished what happens next yet, so the answer will unfold soon enough. See you soon! This can be continued by any particular person. If you do continue this, please take care of what i have left you behind. Thank you for everything. Category:Machinimators